


Paula

by valgray



Category: Actor RPF, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: F/F, Paula pell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valgray/pseuds/valgray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tina/Amy relationship starts on the set of 'Sisters'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paula

The transition from best friends to lovers was sudden yet subtle. It really was a long time coming but you went all the way while shooting Sisters in New York.  
Paula Pell, your screenwriter and a very gay lady, is the first one to notice the change in your relationship. She doesn't say anything but her heavy stare pins you to your seat when the movie team is having lunch after long hours of shooting. You smile awkwardly and take off your glasses, while Amy, whom you've been watching talk adoringly, continues her joke (something about parking tickets and teenage boys, you really haven't been listening). Paula caught you exactly in the moment of bluntly Amy-staring, and you immediately know that she KNOWS. The lunch dragges on and you feel Amy's hand under the table eagerly squeezing you thigh from time to time. You want her too. But it seems weird to just tell everybody "hey we're leaving" and leave. _Together_. You glance at Paula and suddenly she is the one to tell everyone to just hit the road and begin to ready themselves for tomorrow's shooting day.  
When you part, she catches your elbow for a second, looks in your eyes then smiles and says “Goodnight”. You hold your breath and nod. This is the first time you actually think what will happen if people find out.


End file.
